grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinnetod
Lena Marcinko Robert Marcinko Sally Marcinko Charlotte Inmate Akemi "The Sacker" |seen = The Icy Touch Issue 8 |referenced = (seen in book) |season1 = X |season2 = X |comicimage = }} A Spinnetod (pronunciation: SHPIN-nuh-toht, Grimm: SPIN-nuh-tod; Germ. Spinne "spider" + Tod "death"; plural: '-tode''' Jap. ''Jorogumo) is a spider-like Wesen, which Monroe calls a Death Spider, hence the name. They have been called the Black Widows of the Wesen world and according to Monroe there aren't many Spinnetode around. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Characteristics When they woge, chelicerae emerge from their mouth and their eyes grow black including the sclera and iris, or bright blue, and their hands become gray and wrinkled, as well as clawed. Spinnetode exhibit autotomy; that is, they can "drop" a segment of a limb (such as a finger) and regenerate it within a matter of days. They, or at least female Spinnetode, are also extremely agile and fast. They can climb vertically with ease. Females are strong, stronger than both male Spinnetod and humans, and also appear to be as strong as Grimms. Le retour d'age Female Spinnetode are known to molt their skin every five years from an age presumably as early as 13, a process known as le retour d'age (the return of age). Before molting, they must devour a male's (Wesen or human) insides in order to expand enough to crack their outermost layer of skin. Because Wesen (like humans) have three layers of skin, this molting must occur daily for a period of three days. If molting does not occur, the skin ages quite rapidly. The biological imperative is extremely difficult to resist, and a Spinnetod who manages to resist will be condemned to premature aging. There is no evidence that female Spinnetode enjoy killing men (they usually show signs of remorse before and after the kill), yet it is rare that one should be able to resist it. The feeding process involves vomiting a sort of digestive juice into the victims mouth, liquefying their innards, then biting the abdomen of the victim and sucking out the newly digested material (degueulasse - "disgusting"). This is most commonly done immediately following the seduction of a man. Behavior Females are known to kill their mates shortly after copulation. This is evidenced by only one record of Spinnetode in Marie Kessler's library, an account passed along from a Japanese Grimm to another Grimm visiting Singapore. They have an attraction to shiny objects such as watches and dislike the water. Wieder Spinnetod , unable to molt her aged skin due to the reformed way of living.]] Some Spinnetod choose not to live this violent lifestyle, they are known as Wieder Spinnetod (pronunciation: VEE-dər SHPIN-nuh-toht, Grimm: SPIN-nuh-tod; Germ. wieder "again" + Spinnetod; "again" in this context refers to the concept of being (a) "born again", Germ. wiedergeboren, which is a common metaphor used to describe that someone has become religious and/or changed his/her ways). The Wieder Spinnetod don't appear to need the strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise other Wesen such as Blutbaden require; although they must refrain from wearing shiny things because Spinnetoden are attracted to them and this encourages the Spinnetod impulses. Unfortunately female Wieder Spinnetod's experiences the effects of rapid aging since they are unable to molt without consuming human entrails. An example is the Spinnetod known as Charlotte, who's actually 26 years old but appears 70 due to her condition. Its unknown if this aging effect merely results in the appearance of age or if the lifespan of female Wieder Spinnetod's are genuinely limited. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries The Spinnetode are the "Black Widows" of the creature world, known for the gruesome way they dispatch their victims. Using sexuality to seduct, they liquefy the organs of their prey with a highly corrosive acid, suck them out and mummify the remains. '' ''Plagued by a condition of rapid aging, they can only prevent it by KILLING AND SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOUNG MEN, which also gives them a regenerative ability. Traveling on a steamer from Singapore, I met a Japanese doctor by the name of Hasegawa who I was surprised to discover shared my abilities. He gave me the following scroll which describes a recent encounter with a previously unknown creature. I have had several passages roughly translated. The Kyoto Geisha proved difficult to kill. Upon realizing my gift, she attacked, expelling some kind of toxic mucus. I was able to slay her by cutting open her stomach. Thankfully, she has no descendants. I have encountered a creature. It is an attractive girl I recognize from a Kyoto brothel. Now that I know her true identity I can hunt her during the day. A soldier was found at the Koshomon Gate. His body was completely mummified. This is the second body I've found like this in two days. Shogun Raiko asked me to investigate. Spinnetod-book1.png|Spinnetod Spinnetod-book2.png|A Spinnetod stalking a man Spinnetod-book3.png|Spinnetod Images 111-Spinnetod nastiness.png Tarantella.png Tarantella1.jpg 111 Prepping the Victim.jpg Spinnetod Charlotte1.png|Charlotte in Wesen form. Charlotte Morphs.jpg Spinnetod R. Marcinko1.png|Robert in woged form. Spinnetod L. Marcinko1.png Spinnetod S. Marcinko1.png|Sally in woged form. 111-Spinnetod climbing.png Lena crop.png Fluvus_Pestilentia2.png|Spinnetod infected with Fluvus Pestilentia See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Chelicerate Wesen Category:Volume One Wesen Category:Comic Book Wesen